The Fire Lives On
by FrostyBlu
Summary: What if Leafpool stayed a warrior the rest of her life? What if she and Thornclaw became mates? What if their child was a part of a prophecy? This is my first fanfic, it is not meant to be accurate to the books, enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Where am I? Bramblestar gazed around the dark empty clearing. Suddenly a scent that he known ever sence he was an apprentice hit his nose "_ Firestar?" _Thats when the flame colored tom stepped out of the darkness and stood in front of Bramblestar._

"Firestar! It's really you! Do you have a message for me?" _Firestar gazed at his former apprentice proudly. "_ Indeed I do. But first I must say you are taking your role as leader very seriously and I am proud of you." _Firestars gaze darkened. "_ You will need courage in up coming moons. For the dark forest will return and you will need more than four clans to stop them."

 _Bramblestar stared at his former mentor confusion glittering his gaze. "_ But the clans have beaten the dark forest before, why would this time be any different?"

 _Now Firestar stared at his paws."_ I can not tell you. But I will tell you this..." _Bramblestar gazed intently at Firestar. The flame colored cat lifted his head and their gazes locked. "_ The Fire Lives On in the glowing heart of amber. For the clans will need to be saved once again."

 _Firestars figure began to fade. Bramblestar stood shocked. "_ Wait! Who is the fire?" _The words echoed in his ears. " The glowing heart of amber..."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leafpool sighed. Even after several moons of stepping down from the role of a medicince cat to become a warrior, she was very unhappy.

Somtimes she wished she could go back in time and change the mistake she made.

" _No Leafpool"_ She said to herself. " _If you had not gone with Crowfeather the three would never have been born and the dark forest would have taken over."_

Leafpool shuddered at the memory. " _At least all is peaceful under the leadership of Bramblestar. And now we won't have to deal with the dark forest ever again."_

Leafpool was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Thornclaw stop right in front of her. She bumped into him and he turned around to give her a look that said " _Watch where you are going!"_ Thornclaws eyes softened when he saw how miserable she looked and he laid his tail on her shoulder.

Leafpool felt herself growing embarrased and nervous at the golden warriors touch.

Thats when Leafpool noticed the whole patrol had stopped. She followed the patrol leader Berrynoses gaze. His pelt was bristling and he was signaling with his tail for the rest of the patrol to get down.

On the other side of the WindClan border which they were patrolling, almost all of WindClan were on their way to ThunderClan territory.

Leafpool edged closer to Thornclaw, finding comfort in his warm pelt.

"Leafpool!" Berrynose hissed quietly to her. "Go tell Bramblestar WindClan is invading!"

Leafpool nodded and crept silently away from the patrol. But once she thought she was far enough to run to the ThunderClan camp without being noticed, a dark shape bowled her over.

Leafpool gasped, the breath knocked out of her. The thing that had bowled her over no doubt had WindClan scent on it. And when Leafpool turned around, she found herself gazing into the deep blue eyes of Crowfeather.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leafpool stood stunned. "C-Crowfeather? What are you doing?"

Crowfeather just hissed and launched himself at Leafpool who jumped to the side and raked claws down the side of Crowfeathers face.

Now it was Crowfeathers turn to be suprised. He had no idea Leafpool now knew how to fight.

In those moments that Crowfeather paused, Leafpool took off in the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

But of course as everyone knows, WindClan are fast. Crowfeather soon caught up to the tabby warrior and jumped onto her back.

Leafpool went limp under Crowfeather. When she felt his limbs relax, she pushed up with all her might and sent Crowfeather flying.

" _Thank you father"_ Leafpool thought to herself and continued her mad dash to ThunderClan.

Now Crowfeather was just plain angry. " _Being beaten by a former medicine cat! Not just that but the she cat who broke your heart!"_ Crowfeather put on an extra burst of speed but this time he went more to the side of Leafpools trail so he could race ahead of her then intercept the tabby she cat.

Leafpool however, had no idea of what Crowfeather was planning. She continued to run and before she knew it was knocked over yet again by Crowfeather who pushed her muzzle into the ground.

"No more tricks, got it?" The WindClan warrior hissed to the shaking tabby beneath him. Leafpool was being pinned on her side and trying to think of a way to wriggle free but Crowfeather now knew better than to loosen his grip.

"Now, I won't hurt you if you just listen and stay quiet."

Leafpool just gazed up at him with her beautiful amber eyes. She got the message.

Crowfeather then took her by the scruff and dragged her into some bushes.

Leafpool was just about to cry out when Crowfeather pushed her muzzle back into the ground. "Your lucky" He hissed. "You won't get injured in the battle. We already had it all planned out. Why do you think we have been marking our borders more often? To increase the number of cats on your border patrols. Why do you think cats have been staring across your border? To track the time of patrols. So, really the whole reason was so your clan would have less cats to defend your precious camp. And of course we outsmarted you. Onestar already figured that the patrol would send a runner to alert the clan so he put me, one of the fastest in WindClan to make sure that wouldn't happen. And how lucky I am that the runner happened to be _you_ Leafpool."

But Leafpool was staring past him. Behind Crowfeather was his dead son, Breezepelt.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello father" Breezeplet spat. His yellow eyes were shadowed with hatred and rage.

Crowfeather stared at his son. Leafpool wriggled underneath him but stopped when Crowfeather began to unshealth his claws.

"Well are you just going to stand there staring at me like a mouse brained idiot, or are you going say somthing?"

"How?" Crowfeather murmured. He hardly noticed Leafpool biting down on his paw.

"How? How! Oh father there are so many things you don't know. Yet I know so much. It makes me feel powerful. Powerful enough to kill the cat you once loved." Breezepelts gaze landed on the struggling Leafpool.

"Don't touch her" Crowfeather growled. Getting off of Leafpool and standing in front of her. "Touch her and you _die"_

"Oh I'm terrified! Just try and stop me" Breezepelt launched himself at Crowfeather knocking him away. He then leaned over Leafpool. "Don't worry your pretty pelt, I won't kill you. Oh no your to important." Breezepelt grasped Leafpools scruff and began dragging her away when a flash of golden knocked him over.

"Thornclaw!" Leafpool gasped happily.

But Thornclaw hardly nocticed. He was staring with his pelt bristling at the fading figure of Breezepelt.

" The dark forest will rise again, don't think you've seen the last of me."

With that, Breezepelt dissapeared.


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 4

Leafpool purred and pressed her muzzle against Thornclaws.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, you got here just in time to save me. Thank you."

Thornclaw gave Leafpools ear a quick lick and backed away. "What about _him"_ Thornclaw flicked his tail at the glaring Crowfeather.

The dark warrior just growled.

"Forget him. We need to get back to camp."

The two ThunderClan warriors took off leaving a not so happy Crowfeather.

"She loves him..."He murmured "Am I just not good enough?" He shook his head. "No! Of course your good enough, I just need to forget about her and be loyal to WindClan!"

Crowfeather then went to find Onestar and tell him about Breezepelt, even if it meant stopping the battle.

Meanwhile Leafpool and Thornclaw arrived at the camp entrance with their pelts brushing.

Thornclaw breathed a sigh of relief "The battle hasn't begun, thank StarClan!"

"What happened to the patrol? Is everyone alright? And how did you find me?" The questions spilled out of Leafpools mouth.

"Well" Thornclaw began "Our patrol stopped Onestar and he started blabbering like a mouse brain about how he outsmarted us and how the runner we sent to get help would be useless. So I got worried about you and went out to find you."

"What happened to the rest of the patrol?" Leafpool asked anxiously.

"Oh well Berrynose and Cloudtail both jumped on Onestar, and it was pretty funny" Thornclaw let out a purr of amusement "So Onestars warriors weren't happy about that and all of them tried jumping on Cloudtail and Berrynose but they jumped away at just the right moment, wow they sure outsmarted us!"

Leafpool purred. "They sure did!" She looked up into Thornclaws golden eyes "Thornclaw..."

"Yes?"

"I think I love you..."

The golden warrior purred and pressed himself against Leafpool "I love you too..."

"Leafpool? Thornclaw?" Jayfeathers sightless blue eyes landed the the two warriors. "Why are you guys out here?" But of course Jayfeather already knew the answer with his mind reading ability.

"What? Oh nothing..." Leafpool stammered trying to block out her thoughts to her blind son.

"Right... Well if you two haven't anything else to do maybe you should do somthing useful like hunt or do things warriors do." Jayfeather said grumpily. Oh how he wished he could be a warrior.

"Actually we have somthing very important to report to Bramblestar, speaking of have StarClan told you anything about the dark forest rising again?"

Jayfeather groaned. "Not again... Are you sure the dark forest is returning Thornclaw?"

"Quite sure." With that Thornclaw flicked his tail for Leafpool to follow and entered the camp.

"Leafpool's in love again... At least it's not with Crowfeather again..." Jayfeather said aloud to himself."

"Now, now that's quite rude to say about one of my warriors don't you think Jayfeather?"

The blind medicine cat gasped "WindClan are attacking!" He yowled.

Onestar hissed and signaled with his tail for his warriors to attack.

But by the time his warriors got into the ThunderClan camp, they were ready for them.

"ThunderClan, attack!" Bramblestar let out a battle cry and leapt onto a WindClan warrior.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The battle was over almost as soon as it started, the WindClan warriors couldn't take the strong ThunderClan warriors.

"Don't think this is over Bramblestar" Onestar spat. "We will be back!"

Bramblestar calmly licked a paw and drew it over his face. "Well then, we will worry about that when the time comes. Until then, you should really go home and get a medicine cat to take a look at your wounds!"

Onestar hissed at the ThunderClan leaders gloating words. The WindClan warriors now began to file out of the camp limping and bleeding.

The victorious ThunderClan warriors let out triumphant yowls and began to feast from the fresh kill file.

"Anyone who has bad wounds come see me in my den!" Jayfeather called out, not directing his words to any individual.

Leafpool longed to be working with her son as a medicine cat, but she knew she could never take on that role again. But of course she wanted to be proud ThunderClans victory, she herself took part in battle side by side with her sister and clan deputy, Squirrelflight.

"Hey Leafpool!" Lionblaze called from across the clearing "Come look at this!"

Confused, Leafpool made her way across the clearing to where her son waited.

"What is it Lionblaze?"

"Well I mean...I found somthing and don't tell Jay this but I didn't want to show him cause he's blind so he wouldn't be able to completely understand this, but sence you can see and you know how to interpret things... I thought the smart thing to do was to show you."

Lionblaze used his paw to push some thorns aside from a rock wall. Leafpool gasped. On the stone were ingravings of a leaf wrapped in thorns and dark cats cowering in fear of what appeared to be a cat with glowing amber eyes and pelt. Surrounding the cat were flames.

"We should report this to Bramblestar at once!" Leafpool declared.

Lionblaze nodded, understanding the possibiltys of this situation, whether it could be good or bad.

The ThunderClan warriors made their way over to the fresh kill pile where most of the clan had gathered.

Leafpool saw Bramblestar sharing a plump vole with Squirrelflight. Leafpool dipped her head to the two and started to explain to the situation to Bramblestar "Me and Lionblaze found somthing strange...I think you need to see this."

"Whatever you say Leafpool" Bramblestar said getting up "Lead the way."

Leafpool nodded and started in the direction of the strange ingravings.

"Shouldn't Jayfeather come with us?" Bramblestar inquired

"I'll get him!" Lionblaze offered.

Leafpool continued trotting to her goal. _Bramblestar_ needs _to see this...I feel like this is life changing!_ The tabby warrior thought to herself.

After what felt like moons, they made it to the thorns.

"So what is it you need to show me?" Bramblestar tilted his head to the side "Everything seems normal here to me."

"Wait till Lionblaze and Jayfeather get here." Leafpool said in a whisper. _Those ingravings...They have somthing to do with me, I know it!_

Finally, what seemed like another moon, the blind medicine cat and his brother arrived.

"What is so important you had to drag me out of my den for?" Jayfeather said grumpily.

"You'll see" With that, Lionblaze pulled the thorns away and Bramblestar gasped.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bramblestar felt sick. He became dizzy and the world swayed around him. Could this mean Leafpool and Thornclaw will have the glowing heart of amber?

"What? What is it?" Jayfeather was now more annoyed than ever at being blind at a time like this "Can somone please tell me what it is?"

"Well" Leafpool began "there are ingravings in the stone. It shows a leaf wrapped in thorns and a cat with glowing amber eyes and pelt. Dark cats are cowering in fear. The cat is surrounded by flame."

Jayfeather tipped his head to the side trying to put together an image of what this strange ingraving could look like. "Leafpool come with me to my den. You too Bramblestar."

"What about me?" Lionblaze wanted to know what the ingravings meant.

His blind brother turned around and started walking to his den. The medicine cat flicked his tail and replyed simply "This is not your concern. If you want to be apart of this then you would have to become my apprentice, just ask and I will think about it."

Lionblaze growled in frusteration. _Why does Jayfeather have to be aggrivating somtimes, no all the time!_

Leafpool and Bramblestar entered the medicine cat den. Jayfeather turned his blind blue eyes on them. He cleared his throat. "Well. I think I know what this is about. Leafpool, I wanted you here because you are an experienced interpreter of these signs and I would like your opinion."

"Of course Jayfeather." Leafpools voice was calm but on the inside she was bursting with happiness. _He repects me! My grumpy sarcastic son respects me!_ "What do you propose this means?"

Jayfeather hesitated. "Go ahead Jayfeather. Tell her about the prophecy." Bramblestar, being the wise leader he is, decided if Leafpool was going to help she needed to know about his dream with Firestar.

"Okay...A couple of sunrises ago, Bramblestar had a dream. Your father came to him and said _the fire lives on in the glowing heart of amber, for the clans will need to be saved once again."_ Jayfeather paused. " I think those ingravings may have somthing to do with the prophecy. You said there was a cat that glowed amber, correct?"

Leafpool nodded, forgeting her son was blind then said "Yes that is correct."

" Well, that cat represents the glowing heart of amber. And I think I may know what the leaf and thorns represent. You Leafpool. You and Thornclaw will have the glowing heart of amber, the fire your father once was."

"B-but me and Thornclaw just started being mates! You expect me to get pregnat just like that?"

"Yes Leafpool. The prophecy said the clans will need to be saved once again and we don't know what's coming so the new fire needs to come into this world as quickly as possible!"

Then it hit her. "Bramblestar! I know what the threat could be!"

Bramblestar nodded "Go ahead and tell me Leafpool."

"When I was trying to get to camp after the patrol saw WindClan coming this way, Crowfeather caught me and dragged me into a bush. Then Breezepelt appeared, that's when Thornclaw saved me. I think the Dark Forest is rising again."

Jayfeather shook his head " Not again...Breezepelt went absolutley crazy after Crowfeather stopped him from hurting Lionblaze, not that he could of course, but I still can't believe he killed himself. What cat would throw themselves into the lake just because of that?"

Bramblestar groaned " We will be disturbing our ancestors again with this. The Dark Forest outnumbered us by many and most likely still do. How could we ask the Ancients and Midnight and StarClan to come back here to help us fight them off again? They should be left to rest in peace after that battle."

Leafpool nodded "I completely agree. But what can we do?"

" _You_ could accept your destiny and have kits with Thornclaw." Jayfeather narrowed his eyes at his mother.

"When I'm ready and only when I'm ready." Leafpool growled.

Bramblestar stood up. "We will discuss this later, right now both of you should get some rest."

Leafpool and Jayfeather nodded reluctantly and Bramblestar exited the medicine den with Leafpool behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thornclaw was waiting for Leafpool when she walked out of the medicine cat den "There you are! I was wondering where you were. By the way, I found a large juicy squirrel that I can't possibly eat by myself, would you like to share it with me?"

Leafpool purred and nodded. She followed her golden colored mate over to the fresh kill pile. Once they made their way over to it, Leafpool lay down beside Thornclaw with her paws tucked under her. Thornclaw wrapped his tail around hers and they began to eat.

" Why were you in the medicine den with Bramblestar and Jayfeather? Is somthing wrong?"

Leafpool sighed " It's a long story. If you trust me then please understand I can't explain it to you now."

The golden warrior nodded his understanding " Of course I trust you. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two then went off into the forest where they could be alone under Silverpelt.

Sunlight poured through the trees landing on the two ThunderClan warriors curled up together.

Leafpool blinked her amber eyes and got up to stretch, her light tabby fur shining in the sunlight. She prodded Thornclaw in the side."Wake up sleepy head. Time to get back to camp."

Thornclaw blinked up at Leafpool, amber eyes meeting amber eyes. He purred and got up, giving Leafpools ear a loving lick. "Let's go then."

The two made their way back to camp, tails twined the whole time.

Squirrelflight, who was assigning the days patrols looked suprised to see Leafpool with another tom. She thought her sister still loved Crowfeather. _I guess that's why I've been feeling weird lately. Leafpool was in love with Thronclaw. How cute!_

Leafpool saw her sister looking over at her and Thornclaw so she smiled and nodded to her.

"Leafpool!" Jayfeather called to his mother "Get over here please."

Leafpool sighed _I see he is as grumpy as ever_ "Coming Jayfeather!" She turned to Thornclaw "Meet you at the fresh kill pile later?"

Her mate smiled and nodded "Then we could go hunting later if you'd like, just the two of us."

Leafpool purred and nodded "See you later." The pretty tabby then trotted over to where the blind medicine cat waited, tail tip twitching impatiently.

"So, are you ready to have kits yet?"

Leafpool growled in annoyence "Haven't you got anything better to do rather than persisting me to have kits? My StarClan you can be annoying!"

Jayfeather sniffed "I'm thinking for the good of the Clans here Leafpool. This is very important. It seems being a warrior has caused your old sharp medicine cat senses to dull."

Leafpool hissed and turned her back to her son. "I am done talking to you Jayfeather, ever thought of compassion for once in your life? I'm sure you have heard of Yellowfang. At times she was even more grumpy than you, but what made her great was her compassion for others. I thought you had great markings Jayfeather. Now I see how you and Breezepelt are realated." She stalked away to where her mate was waiting for her.

"Were you in trouble?" Thornclaw teased.

Leafpool smiled "In a way I suppose. But oh how I wish there was a herb for anger managment!"

Thornclaw rested his tail on her shoulder "Why don't you eat some vole and then we can go hunting and forget about a cat that will be remembered for being grumpy everyday, and all day."

Leafpool sighed and nodded. "But I will always love him..."

"Of course you will."

Thornclaw and Leafpool trotted back towards the Thunderclan camp, jaws full of prey. A yowl sounded somwhere out in the forest.

Thornclaw dropped his prey "What in StarClan's name was that?"

Leafpool dropped her prey too "I have no idea, let's get back to camp and report it right now!"

"No." Thornclaw took a breath "It sounds like some cat is in pain, I'll go check it out and you get help."

When he saw Leafpools eyes spark with fear for him, the golden warrior tried to reasure her. "I'll be okay, I promise."

"Thornclaw?"

"Yes my love?

"Please come back to me safely, I can't lose you."

Thornclaw purred and pressed up against her "I will. Don't worry."

With that, the two mates took off in opposite directions, Thornclaw towards the sound of screeching, and Leafpool towards the Thunderclan camp.

 _Somthing awful is happening, I just know it!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"HELP!" Leafpool skidded to a halt inside the Thunderclan camp, trying to breathe normaly, at this moment her 'breathing' was more ragged gasping caused by the long run from the middle of the forest, to the stone hollow.

Cats began to gather around the worn tabby she-cat. "What's going on Leafpool?" Cinderheart called from the crowd.

Leafpool took a deep breath. "Me and Thornclaw were out hunting together when we heard screeching coming from the direction of the lake, Windclan or Shadowclan or even Riverclan could be attacking, we need to do somthing NOW!"

The crowd of cats surrounding the half inraged half stressed Leafpool suddenly parted as Bramblestar made his way towards her with Squirrelflight at his shoulder.

"Now Leafpool, I need you to calm down. I understand the urgency of this situation but, first things first, where is Thornclaw?"

"H-he told me to come here while he went to find the source of the screeching, which is why we _need_ to get a patrol there now, cats could be getting killed, RIGHT NOW!" Leafpool shuddered, fear for her mate overwhelming her, she collasped, exausted.

"Please, I can't lose him..."

Squirrelflight stepped towards her sister sitting down beside her, green eyes clouded with worry for her littermate. "What makes you think somthing will happen to Thornclaw, he is a great warrior."

Leafpool looked up at Squirrelflight, amber meeting green eyes "Somthing terrible is happening, I just know it..Please send a patrol, _NOW!"_ She shuddered again, blood and screeching filling her mind. _Oh Starclan protect my mate, PLEASE! What will I do without him?_

Squirrelflight turned to Bramblestar. "Send a patrol, we need the best fighting cats."

Bramblestar was suprised at his mate and deputys certain words. They were so clear and so determined, he remembered her speaking like that back when they traveled to the Sun-drown-place, back when she was an apprentice and he was just an ordinary warrior. _So much has changed_..He thought to himself.

"Okay Squirrelflight. I trust your judgment. Who shall we send?"

"Uhhh Bramblestar?" Lionblaze stepped forward.

"What is it Lionblaze?" Bramblestar said impatiantly.

"I-I think somthing is happening to me..."

There was a gasp from the crowd "I can see the battle! I can hear it! Oh thank Starclan I am no longer blind and deaf!" Dovewing's blue/green eyes were shining as she wove her way between cats to stand beside Lionblaze.

"Our powers are back!" She exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Every cat gasped.

Bramblestar's head was aching with worry now. _If the three's powers are back then we must really be in danger, Leafpool is right!_ He straightened up, trying to look tall and confident while choosing the battling cats. "Lionblaze, of course, Dovewing, Ivypool, Cloudtail..."

"How about cats with energy, like Cherryfall, Ambermoon, Snowbush, and Dewnose?" Squirrelflight suggested.

Bramblestar nodded approval "Good idea. And how about Molewhisker and Brackenfur as well." He turned to the golden-brown warrior. "We need your experience."

Brackenfur nodded "Might I suggest we bring Spiderleg as well? Yes the other warriors you've chosen have energy but they do not have much experience as you said I do."

Bramblestar looked thoughtful and nodded "Very well Spiderleg will come with us. Birchfall, I'm leaving you in charge here, as both me and Squirrelflight are going into battle."

Birchfall beamed at his leaders clear trust in him, after all he was training in the Dark Forest not to long ago. "I won't let you down Bramblestar." He said as he dipped his head.

"See that you won't" With a flick of his tail Bramblestar lead the battle patrol out of camp.

"What about me!" Leafpool sprinted up to her leader and skidded to a halt "I need to come too!" Feeling slightly embarrassed she stared down at her paws "Please Bramblestar, _please."_

Bramblestar turned to Squirrelflight who nodded "Okay Leafpool. Though I think you should help injured cats instead of fighting."

The pretty tabby beamed "Thank you so much!"

With another flick of his tail Bramblestar lead his cats in the direction of the lake. Leafpool fell in step beside her son Lionblaze.

"How does it feel to have your power back?"

The large golden warrior sighed contently "No more getting attacked by brambles, no more thorns in my pads, it's all good."

"Bramblestar!" Dovewing ran up to dark tabby."The battle is by the lake, rogues are attacking a WindClan patrol, by the small size and how close they are to the lake, it seems Onestar was on his way to visit Rowanstar."

 _Oh just great, Windclan making friends with Shadowclan, we would be surrounded if they attacked._ "Any sign of Thornclaw?" Bramblestar didn't want to lose him to rogues with no sence of right or wrong when it came to killing.

Dovewing nodded "He is fighting like all of Lionclan for Windclan, but I can tell he is getting weak and more rogues are coming, the patrol is already outnumbered!"

"Let's get a move on then!" Bramblestar and the rest of the battle patrol were now sprinting through the undergrowth.

 _I hope Thornclaw is okay..._ Leafpool was running in step with Lionblaze still. "Ready to fight like all of the great clans combined once more?"

Lionblaze nodded, determination shone in his amber eyes. He could already feel his power flowing through his veins. "I was born ready!"

 _I couldn't be prouder of my kits, all grown up._ "Good. We will need you to."

Mother and son now ran silently, screeching and the scent of blood growing closer. Leafpool was just able to hear a deep growl from up ahead "WHERE IS THE TABBY?"

Then in reply a framilier voice sent shivers of fear down her spine "What do you want with her? I will never tell you!" _THORNCLAW!_ Leafpool stopped. _Oh no.._

The rest of the patrol leapt into battle followed by a loud battle cry from Bramblestar "Thunderclan, attack!"

The memory hit Leafpool like a monster speeding down the Thunderpath, back when Crowfeather attacked her _"You're way to important"_ Breezepelt had said to her. Leafpool couldn't help but think this attack had somthing to do with Breezepelt and the Dark Forest. _How am I important? I am having the glowing heart of amber from the prophecy, wouldn't he want to kill me?_

"Boss! Is this her?" A rogue was staring at Leafpool. A larger rogue walked up to him.

"Yes I believe it is, hey there." He turned to Leafpool. "Why don't you come with us, it will be easier if you don't put up a fight." He began to advance towards her. Leafpool stumbled.

"N-no!" Leafpool tried to sound brave but her voice shook. _My sweet Leafpool..._ A voice only she could hear said _Fear not. You are a warrior, destined for greatness. My fire flows through you, and into your daughter remember, WE are living fire_!

Leafpool looked around. She saw her sister, fast like lightning taking on two rogues who both fled from the firey warrior, tails between their legs. Lionblaze flashing from one rogue to another, his fearless spirit shining brighter than the sun. Dovewing and Ivypool, fighting in perfect sync. Matching blows for blows, taking turns distracting and tripping. Cloudtail, battling a huge rogue, using his speed as an advantage to where he was just a white blur. The rogue was letting out growls of frusteration but just couldn't get near the white warrior. Ambermoon, Snowbush, and Dewnose, fighting as one. The siblings fought side by side, backs towards eachother, fending off rogues whenever they came close.

 _Firestars kin!_ Leafpool thought.

 _Yes Leafpool. Remember, YOU have the fire in you, use it._

Leafpool was suddenly aware of rogues surrounding her. She crouched down and hissed defience. "I won't go with you without a fight!" The tabby she-cat spat at the rogues.

The leader of the group chuckled "Well you are coming with us one way or another." He flicked his tail and the rogues around Leafpool formed a circle and began to advance.

 _What do I do? Help me father!_

The voice came again _Think Leafpool, think!_

Leafpool took a deep breath, an idea came into her head. She charged at full speed towards one of the rogues and leapt straight over its head.

Leafpool kept running, aware of several paws of several cat giving chase after her into the forest.

 _Starclan help me!_ Were her last thoughts before everything went black.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Leafpool awoke, she found herself lying on a patch of comfortable moss. _The only problem here,_ she thought _is the fact that I'm surrounded by brambles and I have no idea where I am!_

Leafpool felt like she was in prison. The brambles around her seemed flawlessly built. They formed a box shape, it was tall enough for her to stand and walk about one fox length North, West, South, and East each. Weak sunlight shone through the cracks in the brambles, making it a little easier to see outside into the dark mysterious forest.

Leafpool's head began to ache where the rogue hit her, knocking her out. _Might as well rest._ She went back to the center of her cage and curled up into a tight ball, and began to drift off to sleep.

The Thunderclan warriors yowled their triumph as the last of the rogues fled the bloody battleground. All of them were unaware of their missing clanmate.

Onestar reluctantly thanked Bramblestar "Thank you for sending your warriors to fight beside mine. But don't think Windclan is weak or there is friendship between our clans now!" He spat the final words.

Beside Bramblestar, Squirrelflight rolled her eyes while Bramblestar simply replied "Wouldn't dream of it. We should be getting back now, safe travels."

As Onestar stalked away towards his battered warriors, Squirrelflight muttered to her mate, "Ungrateful furball, no sense that his warriors would have died without us!"

Bramblestar murmured agreement when Thornclaw limped up to him. "Good, good. So I see Leafpool got to you guys on time. I am very glad. So where is Leafpool? Is she back at camp?"

The Thunderclan leader blinked "She came to the battle, she was supposed to help the injured." When Bramblestar saw alarm flash in Thornclaw's eyes, he turned to his deputy "Can you reach out to Leafpool and she what she is feeling?"

Squirrelflight nodded, using her special connection to her sister to try and tell what she is feeling. "It's so strange" She began "Leafpool feels confused, scared, and worried. She seems to have been hit on the head cause I can feel her headache." Squirrelflight looked to Bramblestar, fear for her sister visible in her eyes "She isn't here, the rogues captured her, I'm not sure why and Leafpool isn't either."

Thornclaw gaped. "I-it's all my fault...A rogue was yelling at me asking where she was... I-I thought she would be okay with you guys...I should of said somthing...Now she's _gone..."_ His voice shook, grief overtaking him. The golden warrior began to sob, head and tail drooped. His shoulders shook and he looked ready to collasp. "I-I failed her!"

"Now, now Thornclaw" Squirrelflight sat down beside him and put her tail across his shoulders "Leafpool will be okay. If she blamed you or was dead I would know." The dark ginger she-cat turned to her mate again. "Let's get Dovewing. If a cat is missing, we know she is the one to get."

Bramblestar nodded and beckoned the fluffy gray warrior over with a flick of his tail.

"Yes Bramblestar?" Dovewing had never looked or felt happier. Having her powers back made her feel normal even though it set her apart from other cats.

"Leafpool is missing, Dovewing. Can you use your power to look for her? See where she is?"

Dovewing blinked "Of course Bramblestar. If somone took her or she wandered off for some reason, she couldn't of gotten far." Dovewing then let her senses roam. She could see Shadowclan hunting patrols, the Windclan cats making their way back to the moor, Riverclan cats fishing in a stream, but no sign of Leafpool. Dovewing pushed herself to see further into unknown territory, first beyond Shadowclan and Thunderclan. The darker forest seemed like an obvious place to hide somthing, or someone. Aha! _Strange_ Dovewing thought, _a cage. What kind of sick cat would trap another cat in a cage? And one made of brambles? Jeez!_

"Have you found her?" Squirrelflight looked up from comforting Thornclaw. When Dovewing nodded, Thornclaw's head jerked up and he stared at Dovewing with pleading amber eyes.

"Is she okay?!" The golden-brown warriors demand was shrill and high pitched, overcome by worry.

Dovewing cleared her throat "Yes, she seems fine but the strange thing is-"

"Seems?! Seems?! No is she okay or isn't she? I _need_ to know!" Thornclaw stood up bristling, then as if he was struck by a sense of calm, he sat back down again, his fur lying flat. "I-I think she was expecting my kits. I know it's very soon, but she was a very gifted medicine cat, she may have known easily." He lay down, chin resting on his paws. "Maybe that's why she was so worried about me."

Bramblestar took a breath and cleared his throat "We will discuss this back at camp." He jumped up on a nearby rock "Thunderclan, we are victorious! We shall feast from the fresh kill pile, we are to celebrate ridding this area of code-less rogues who have no honor! Thunderclan is victorious!"

The Thunderclan warriors cheered. After a few moments the clamor died down and the cats began in the direction of the stone hollow.

Bramblestar turned to Squirrelflight, Dovewing, and Thornclaw. "Act normal, don't give anything away. Hopefully the glory of winning a battle will distract them."

"But what about Jayfeather? He can read minds again." Dovewing reminded him.

The tabby groaned "Just block out your thoughts."

The four began trudging back to camp.

A paw prodding her in the side woke Leafpool. "W-what? Huh?" Standing over her was Breezepelt.

He glared down at her "You are lucky I don't kill you right now."

Leafpool looked up at her captor with larhe amber eyes. "I don't understand, how am _I_ important. Clearly you are aware I'm going to be the mother of a cat from a prophecy. I am sure the prophecy involves destroying _you_."

Breezepelt let out an evil chuckle. "Maybe you're smarter than I thought. Though you lack creativity. The glowing heart of amber will have more power than you could ever imagine. Which could be of use to me, it will just need training."

Leafpools pelt bristled "Stay away from my kit you sick fox-heart!" She hissed.

Breezepelt shook his head "Don't be so difficult. I am not going to hurt it. Look I already know you're pregnat, you are acting so protective already. I don't think you realize how lucky you are right now." The ghostly cat said.

"How so?" Said the slightly confused Leafpool.

The Dark Forest cat's gaze darkened " _You_ gave birth to Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. My father loved them more than me! I could kill you right now, but I won't." Breezepelt took a deep breath "Would you like to step outside?"

Leafpool just now realized they were in her bramble cage. "W-wait how did you even get in here?"

Breezepelt let out an exasperated sigh "I built this thing, I put openings. You didn't ask how you got in here when you woke up? Now do you want to go outside or not?"

Leafpool nodded, standing up.

"Open up, rogue." The ghostly Breezepelt comanded a large rogue.

"Yes boss." The rogue then walked over to the cage and pulled on a vine woven between brambles, like a door the brambles were pulled outward.

Breezepelt flicked his tail "After you, oh and don't think about escaping, I have rogues stationed everywhere."

Leafpool sighed and nodded, stepping out of her prison and into the dark unknown forest.


	12. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):

Brackenfur- golden-brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws and chest

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- brown-and-cream tom

Snowbush- white, fluffy tom

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose- gray-and-white tom

Stormcloud- (formerly Frankie); gray tabby tom

Hollytuft- black she-cat

Fernsong- yellow tabby tom

Sorrelstripe- dark brown she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):

Daisy- cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Lilyheart- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (mother to Leafkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Larkkit, a black tom-kit, and Honeykit, a white she-kit with yellow splotches)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Purdy- plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe- long- haired gray tom

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy: Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Stonewing-white tom

Spikefur- dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

Wasptail- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Snowbird- sleek, lithe, well- muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur-dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Berryheart- black and white she-cat

Cloverfoot- gray tabby she-cat

Rippletail- white tom

Sparrowtail- large tabby tom

Mistcloud- spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat

Queens:

Grassheart- pale brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat (mother to Birchkit, a beige tom-kit, Lionkit, a yellow she-kit with amber eyes, Puddlekit, a brown tom-kit with white splotches, and Slatekit, a sleek, gray tom-kit)

Elders:

Oakfur- small brown tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- brown tome with long scar across his back

 **WindClan**

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Medicine cat: Krestrelflight- mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

Warriors:

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two black paws

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot- black tom with white flash on his chest

Oatclaw- pale brown tabby tom

Featherpelt- gray tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker- dark gray tom

Queens:

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Smokekit, a gray she-kit, and Brindlekit, a mottled brown she-kit)

Elders:

Whitetail- small white she-cat

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine cats: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Beetlewhisker- brown-and-white tabby tom

Curlfeather- pale brown she-cat

Podlight- gray-and-white tom

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Havenpelt- black-and-white she-cat

Perchwing- gray-and-white she-cat

Sneezecloud- gray-and-white tom

Brackenpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Jayclaw- gray tom

Owlnose- brown tabby tom

Queens:

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Nightkit and Breezekit)

Elders:

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jayfeather entered the nursery. He dropped the borage leaves he was carrying near Lilyheart's front paws. "Here you go Lilyheart."

The nursing queen blinked at him with round blue eyes "Thank you Jayfeather." She sounded perfectly content with her kits scampering around the nursery, and her mate Snowbush laying down beside her.

That's when he noticed somthing strange. He focused on one of Lilyheart's kits, Honeykit. _Oh I'm gonna get Larkkit! He better watch out!_

Jayfeathers blind blue eyes grew wide. He nodded to Lilyheart and Stormcloud and backed out of the nursery. Making his way back to the medicine den, the gray tabby felt like he had butterfly's in his stomach. _I can read minds again!_ Jayfeather thought happily.

A few moments later, pawsteps outside the hollow told all the remaining Thunderclan cats that the battle was over and the patrol was back.

With Bramblestar in the lead, the victorious warriors entered the stone hollow. Barely any had serious wounds, only Ivypool had wound that was still bleeding, which was a cut on her ear.

"So, I'm just gonna take a wild guess, you guys won huh?" Birchfall joked.

Dovewing pushed her father playfully. "No, we lost horribly!" She then fell to the ground. In mock drama, she put a paw to her forehead "Oh we got slaughtered!"

Many cats watching Dovewings sarcasm let out purrs of amusement.

Ivypool walked over to where her sister was laying "Get up you mousebrain!" She prodded Dovewing's side "You are such a kit!"

Hissing playfully, Dovewing batted Ivypool to the ground and the sisters started play-fighting.

"You both are kits!" Whitewing scolded them, though her eyes were shinning with the same amusement every other cat had. "And Ivypool go see Jayfeather so he can get that ear of yours to stop bleeding."

The silver she-cat rolled her eyes "Yes mother." Trotting over to the medicine den, Ivypool thought to herself _You need to control your emotions. Just because Dovewing has her powers back doesn't mean she is better or thinks she is better than me._

She was still having a mental battle when she entered the medicine den and bumped straight into Jayfeather who hissed in annoyance.

"I may be blind but somtimes I truely think that I see clearer than those with sight!"

"Sorry Jayfeather. Um I have a torn ear and Whitewing said that I should get you to take a look at it so..." Ivypool paused, feeling awkward.

"How was the battle?" Briarlight propped herself up with her front legs. "Where the rogues bad fighters or did they seem battle-trained?"

The silver she-cat shook her head "Just regular rogues" She explained as Jayfeather began to dress her wound. "They were okay fighters I guess, almost killed a Windclan warrior but that was because it was a 3 versus 1. If it were a one on one, Crowfeather would have sent the rogue away squealing!"

Briarlight purred. "Tell me what cats from other clans are like. I don't get to see any, I wish I could go to gatherings but... It is what it is I guess."

Ivypool sat down, enjoying her chat with Briarlight. She didn't even feel the throbbing on her ear when Jayfeather was done dressing it. "Sure Briarlight. Who should I start with..."

Leafpool looked up at the trees feeling utterly defeated. Breezepelts words still echoed in her head.

 _"Your kit will see me as its father. If you tell her anything, I will kill you and won't be so nice to your precious kit. Though, it would be nice for you to watch it suffer as your punishment. Yes, that will be your punishment if you step out of line."_

She shuddered. Voices could be made out through the trees. "I am going to find the rogues that drove out Skyclan and use them, train them, oh the clans have no idea what's coming!" Breezepelt sounded like an exited kit.

 _Skyclan?_ Leafpool was more confused than she had ever been in her life. _A fifth clan? If I get back home, someone's gonna have to explain big time!_

She hardly noticed a rogue stalk up to her. "Would you like to go on a walk? Stretch your legs? You need to keep healthy."

The tabby she-cat sighed "I suppose so."

The rogue grunted "Address me by my name please, it's Night."

 _Night_ "The name suits you."

Night nodded "Thank you. Now, stay close to me. By now I'm sure you are aware of the rules. And the fact that there is no chance of escape."

Leafpool sighed for like the hundredth time since she had been taken here "Yes Night."

Breezepelt made his way to Skyclans old gorge, now filled with rogues. He sought out their leader Darktail.

The white tom with a black tail was sleeping in his den. Breezepelt slipped quietly between rogues, trying to make his way to the den, his ghostly appearence showings to his advantage. Breezepelt finally made it to the small cave. He then entered the rogues dream.

Darktail stood outside his den, he felt like leader of all the cats in the world. "Hello there. I see your ambitious, and this is only the first dream of yours I have entered!"

Darktail growled and spun around "Who goes there? Show yourself!"

"All in good time. I just think you should know I can get you what you truely want. How would you like to rule hundereds of cats? Have authority over all? Power at your paws. I can give you that if you join me."

Darktail tilted his head to the side. "How can I trust you? I don't even know who you are. This is just a dream, I'll wake up and everything will be normal."

There was a light chuckle. "Wake up then. You'll see."

The rogue leader blinked open his eyes "Hah! I was just a dream!"

"Yes but I am not." Breezepelts ghostly figure stood in front of Darktail "Now will you join me?"

Darktail was to shook up to refuse. _Power over hundereds...yes..._

He nodded "I accept."


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 ** _The Thunderclan camp_**

"She is in the forest behind Shadowclan and Thunderclan territory. I am positive."

Bramblestar sighed "I trust you Dovewing. I'm just worried about her. We have no idea what lurks in those woods."

Dovewing rolled her blue-green eyes. "Then I'll just take a look around." She cast out her senses, _again_. _All looks good...No badgers...No foxes...Nope all good_. _Except for those rogues.._ Dovewing looked around, trying to find a path. _Aha!_ _A path straight from our territory to the...the weird place!_

"I have found a path we can take to get her back. No badgers or foxes, but a _lot_ of rogues."

Squirrelflight stood up. Unsheathing her claws, she drew a square in the dirt of Bramblestar's den. "Okay Dovewing, if this shape represents where Leafpool is being held, show us where the rogues are stationed."

Unsheathing her own claws, Dovewing drew several lines in front of each side of the square shape. "I have no idea how many more rogues could be roaming in the forest. I looked everywhere I could, but I fear they could be hiding in the darkest places."

"I think I know the perfect cat to find out where they could be." A voice came from the enterance of the den.

Bramblestar tipped his head to one side. "And who might that be, Lionblaze?"

The large golden tabby looked down at his paws, slightly embarrassed. "Erm, sorry for interrupting but I just wanted to speak to Dovewing about some things. Anyway, I think this is a job for my little bro."

Dovewing flicked her ears. "Brilliant! Jayfeather could go into the rogue leaders mind, do some totally _not_ creepy searching and find out where other rogues could be hiding!"

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight nodded in unison.

"Heh, well glad I could be helpful! Um well bye.." Lionblaze started making his way back to ground level and called over his shoulder, "I'll tell Jayfeather!"

The golden tabby then made his way toward the medicine den. Poking his head inside, he called out to the blind medicine cat. "Jay! Jayfeather you in there?"

There was a thud and curses muttered. A very unhappy Jayfeather stumbled into sight. He narrowed his jay-blue eyes. "What Lionblaze? I was busy."

Lionblaze cleared his throat. "Sorry bro. But-"

Jayfeather raised his paw, silencing his brother. "You want me to go into the rogue leaders mind. Just so we can know how many rogues could be in the forest where the rogues are keeping Leafpool."

"Yeah that. So will you?" _Jeez I forgot how creepy it is for your mind to be read. Oops! Sorry Jay!_

Narrowing his eyes, the gray tabby replied, "I suppose so. But not for our mothers sake. For the prophecy.. " Jayfeather muttered.

Lionblaze stared at Jayfeather. "What prophecy? Is that what I couldn't know about?" He demanded.

Jayfeather turned around and flicked his tail-tip across his brother's nose. "Just shut up, get out of here, and forget about it."

Grumbling under is breath, Lionblaze backed out of the den and trotted off to find Cinderheart.

 _Pfft creepy. If anyone had this power they would see how fun it is._ Jayfeather sniffed. "Um Briarlight pretend you heard nothing and say nothing to no one."

There was a light purr of amusement from Briarlight. "Ok _Jay._ I'm guessing you only let Lionblaze call you that, hmm?" She teased mischievously. "Let me call you that and we have a deal."

Jayfeather flatted his ears and growled in annoyance. "Whatever..."

 ** _Mysterious forest_**

"Yes I did enjoy the walk. Thank you, Night."

Night nodded. "Of course. If you ever want to go for a walk to stretch your legs, just ask for me."

Leafpool looked at him, amber eyes questioning. "Why are you so kind to me? When the other rogues speak to me, they speak politely, but in a way that makes them seem like they are being forced to be kind. But you're...different..."

Night purred. "Yes, I am. I don't think this whole thing is entirely right. Holding a she-cat such as yourself, captive just seems...wrong..." Night looked into her eyes, amber meeting emerald green. "If it were up to me, now that I've gotten to know you, I would let you go."

Leafpool gasped. "You would do that? For me?"

Night nodded shyly. "Yes. I believe what ever Breezepelt has to offer me is no where near how important your destiny is."

The dark-gray tom leaned toward the tabby she-cat. "I want to say I'm sorry.. At first I spoke to you as any other rogue would. After this one walk, I now know somthing extraordinary about myself because of you."

Leafpool's amber eyes widened. "O-oh. And what might that be?"

Night stared longingly into her eyes. "I-I love you..."

"Night I-"


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 ** _StarClan's hunting grounds_**

"We can't do anything, Yellowfang! There is a reason this kit is being born and a reason why she is part of this prophecy!" A blue-gray she-cat hissed to a mottled gray she-cat.

Yellowfang sniffed. "I think we should at least do somthing. At least do everything in our power to stop this upcoming battle. My fighting days _should_ be over now that Brokenstar is dead."

"I hear what you are saying, Yellowfang. But I agree with Bluestar." Said a flame- colored tom. "My kin shares my fire, she will rise up and lead the clans to victory."

Once again, the old healer sniffed. "If she is going to be all high and mighty, then why did we have to give the three their powers back?"

A large golden tom let out an exasperated sigh. "I respect you, Yellowfang but come on! Must you make everything so difficult? The three have their powers back because this is going to be worse than the battle with BloodClan and the Great Battle combined! Think, Yellowfang think!"

"Thank you, Lionheart. Now, there is only so much we can do. We will do our best and support the Clan's in everyway we can. End of discussion." Bluestar flicked her tail and stalked away from the gathered cats. As she emerged from the other side of the bush she was crawling through, the blue-gray she-cat almost smacked heads with Adderfang.

"Bluestar, we have a visitor at the border."

Bluestar growled. "Oh and who might that be?"

Adderfang's eyes said it all. "I think you can guess."

The two made their way to the border with the Dark Forest, where Swiftbreeze and Whitestorm were crouched low and growling.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "Hello Thistleclaw. I thought you were finished after the battle. I hoped to never see you again."

Thistleclaw met her gaze. "I bet you wish your sister would think the same way."

Bluestar and Whitestorm almost lunged at the tom, but were held back by Swiftbreeze and Adderfang.

The Dark Forest cat narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, I probably wouldn't be here if the Clans weren't cowards. Could've killed me but didn't." Thistleclaw cleared his throat. "Here is my message, enjoy your peace while you have it. We _will_ take over your hunting grounds and so much more. You all will be slaves." He turned to Bluestar. "Your sister will be mine. I think it will be fun, watching you get angry."

Whitestorm stepped forward. "Touch my mother and I will kill you. Snowfur knows the fox-hearted coward you truley are." The large white toms blue eyes were blazing with rage and hatred.

Thistleclaw sniffed. "I am proud of you my son. No matter which side you are on. But no matter what you think, I love you. I hate you as well, we are enemys." With that, he stalked off back into the shadows.

 ** _ShadowClan camp_**

"ThunderClan have acted like the best for to long!" Onestar declared. "We should teach them a lesson, along with RiverClan."

"Tell me, Onestar, what has ThunderClan done this time? I know how they act but, will this battle be justified? The Clans are at peace." Rowanstar looked to his deputy Crowfrost."What do you think? Shall we break the peace?"

Crowfrost shook his head. "ShadowClan is thriving, we have no need for injured warriors.

Onestar hissed. "Perhaps RiverClan will have more common sense then you lot of frog-brains!" He began to stalk to the enterance of ShadowClans camp.

"Mistystar is wise, she will agree with me. And if you lead an unjustified attack on ThunderClan, ShadowClan will be on the side that stand for what is right."

Crowfrost beckoned Tigerheart with a flick of his tail. "Take Tawnypelt, Stonewing, Spikefur, and Dawnpelt. Go escort WindClan to the border."

Tigerheart nodded and went to gather the chosen cats.

Crowfrost turned back to Rowanstar. "What you said, was it wise? We've pretty much just allied ourselves with ThunderClan. They _do_ have thick pelts, always acting as if they own the forest."

Rowanstar replied simply, "Onestar cannot justify a good reason to attack. When has ThunderClan ever challenged the border? They are no threat. The Clans are at peace, why should we ruin that?"

The ShadowClan deputy nodded. "I can't argue with that. Blackstar made a good choice in choosing you to be deputy after Russetfur."

"Thank you Crowfrost. See to the Clan. Littlecloud told me he wanted to talk earlier, I must see to my medicine cat."

 ** _Mysterious Forest_**

"I-I love you."

"Night I don't know what to say. I-I already have a mate who I love dearly."

Night looked down at his paws. "Erm, well..." He looked back up emerald eyes filled with the same love as seconds before. "No matter what, you will be in my heart. I will get you out of here and I would like to join your clan, so I can see you happy."

Leafpool stared at him, gaping. "R-really?"

"Of course!" Night stared at her amber eyes. "I know you may not love me back, but there's just somthing about you. Somthing that... that makes me happy. Just after this one walk, I know you have a great destiny, a destiny that will change the world."

Leafpool purred. "You found that out in one walk?" Playfully rolling her eyes, she added, "Toms, _so_ desperate."

Night growled, with the same playfulness Leafpool was showing. He then leapt at her, knocking her to the forest floor.

Leafpool stared up at him purring. She abruptly stopped all of the sudden. _No this isn't right, I can't do this to Thornclaw._ The tabby she-cat looked at Night once again, who was now gazing at her, confusion showing in his emerald eyes. _No me ans Night are just friends, after all, we just met._ Leafpool batted at him, claws sheathed, and slithered out from under him. She tried to lighten the mood a bit. "Let's head back. I'm tired, oh and remember to be mean to me now!"

Night purred. "Move along, before I bite your ears off!" He growled playfully.

 ** _RiverClan camp_**

"I don't know Onestar, I agree with Rowanstar. This battle isn't justified and we are at peace. I mean, right now I would fight on the ThunderClan side. They have done nothing to no one."

Onestar hissed in annoyance. "You are a fool Mistystar, just like Rowanstar!"

Mistystar licked a paw and drew it over her ear. "Well now, there is no need for name calling. Are you just angry that without ThunderClan you and your patrol would have been killed?"

Onestar glared at her. "Really? Now you are going to taunt me and my warriors? And how do you know of the rogues, were you spying?"

"My cats were just patrolling the border. I am going to ask you to leave now Onestar. Some of my warriors will see that you make it across the border safely."

"Oh please. Like we would want any of your fish-covered land. At least we can breathe on the moor without gagging.

RiverClan warriors all around hissed.

Mistystar flicked her tail. "Petalfur, Shimmerpelt, Heronwing, and Bettlewhisker, get them out of here."

All four nodded and followed the WindClan cats out of the camp.

"Fox-hearts!" Reedwhisker hissed.

Mistystar just narrowed her eyes. "I fear there will be a war between those two clans. Send Mothwing and Willowshine to ThunderClan to warn them of WindClan's vistits. A battle is coming, but hopefully we can stop it."


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 ** _WindClan and RiverClan border area_**

Mothwing and Willowshine continued to make their way toward ThunderClan territory.

"How much longer do you think until we get there, Mothwing?" Willowshine asked her medicine cat companion.

Mothwing looked down at Willowshine with sympathy. _Her legs are shorter than mine._ "Don't worry. We'll get to ThunderClan soon."

The two continued to walk in silence until Willowshine decided to break it. "Mothwing, do you think it's smart to walk this way? Onestar is angry with Mistystar and we are nearing the WindClan border."

Mothwing looked down at Willowshine. Bright amber meeting deep, ocean blue. "Onestar wouldn't dare do anything to medicine cats. It is forbidden by... you know... every cat." She finished awkwardly.

Willowshine eyed her. "You mean StarClan. It's forbidden by StarClan."

"Y-yes. Your _StarClan."_ Mothwing tried to look confident and kept her eyes looking straight ahead, not wanting to meet Willowshines eyes.

Willowshine asked the question that had been nagging her since the Great Battle. "How come you _still_ don't think StarClan exists? Even after the Great Battle?"

Mothwing sighed. "Those were just rogues."

"Okay then explain how _Leopardstar_ was there? And why stars were in her fur. Or how about your _dead_ _brother_? You could see through some cats Mothwing. You can't explain that as rogues."

"Well the lighting played tricks on your eyes. You don't think that Leopardstar and Hawkfrost are the only cats of those color pelts or eyes, do you?"

Willowshine hissed in annoyance. "You're hopeless Mothwing! Hopeless!"

 ** _The ThunderClan camp_**

Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Dovewing were discussing which cats to bring on the rescue/battle patrol and what their strategy was.

"Well of course Lionblaze. Though, it _would_ be better to not have a fight."

"Their _rogues_ Squirrelflight. There is almost no chance we are getting out of there without scratches."

"Ahhem."

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight jumped up, bristling in their surprise.

Dovewing purred with amusement. "Chill out guys. It's just Jayfeather."

Jayfeather stepped into the den. "So Lionblaze told me about the plan. I understand how important this situation is, so even though I have _tons_ of herbs to sort, I'll take a nap that could change the universe."

Bramblestar looked at Squirrelflight, who looked back at him. They purred in unison. "We raised a quite sarcastic medicine cat, didn't we Squirrelflight?"

She nodded. "Yes we did."

Jayfeather rolled his blind blue eyes and Dovewing pointed to her mouth with her paw, pretending to puke.

"Anyway, I'll just get Briarlight or Brightheart to sort the herbs. But this is very important. More important than you think." Jayfeather turned around and started towards the medicine den.

"Okay back to the patrol..." Squirrelflight tipped her head to the side, trying to think of a smart strategy.

Dovewing piped up. "What about Brackenfur? Leafpool was in a _cage._ We need an experienced builder to take that thing down without hurting her."

Bramblestar nodded. "Good idea Dovewing. How about Thornclaw as well, he definitely wants to get Leafpool out of there. And who else..."

The three continued to discuss until they decided on Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Birchfall, Poppyfrost, Blossomfall, Sorrelstripe, Fernsong, and Dovewing, of course, to be in the patrol.

"One last thing. Who will lead this patrol? Me or you Bramblestar?"

"Well we chose the patrol by the color of pelt, which cats would blend in best. So I think I should."

Squirrelflight nodded.

"I just hope I don't give us away..." Dovewing muttered. She suddenly stood up. "RiverClan!"

Together, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight made their way down the rocks from the highledge. When they were on the floor of the stone hollow, Mothwing and Willowshine were already there.

Surrounding them were hissing ThunderClan warriors. Mothwing stepped forward confidently. Dipping her head, she spoke. "Greetings Bramblestar. We have come with a message. Not for Jayfeather, but for _all_ of you."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Bramblestar asked.

This time Willowshine spoke. "WindClan has visited our clan _and_ ShadowClan camps. They wanted to make an alliance to attack you. Both Mistystar and Rowanstar turned down the offer, for it was unjustified. WindClan may be planning to attack you. Mistystar wanted us to warn you because ThunderClan have done nothing wrong."

Squirrelflight eyed the two medicine cats. "I understand that you may be medicine cats, but why should we trust you, or Mistystar that is?"

Mothwing shrugged. "It was our job to deliver the message. Now it's yours to believe it, or not to." At this, Squirrelflight narrowed her green eyes.

Bramblestar nodded thoughtfully. "I believe you. I see no reason why you would lie about this sort of thing. Send my thanks to Mistystar, be on your way and may StarClan light your path."

The two RiverClan medicine cats dipped their heads in farewell. "And may StarClan light yours." Willowshine called over her shoulder as she and Mothwing exited the stone hollow.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Bramblestar ran up to stand on the Highledge while the clan was still gathered below.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" His yowl echoed throughout the camp. "If you hadn't noticed already, one of your clanmates is missing." All of the clan let out gasps of shock, exept for those who knew of course. "And as you all know, three of our clanmates have their powers returned. Dovewing, using her powers, has located where Leafpool is. Me and Squirrelflight have arranged a patrol to go and rescue her. Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Poppyfrost, Birchfall, Sorrelstripe, Fernsong, Blossomfall, and Dovewing step forward.

The ThunderClan warriors stepped forward, heads held high.

"Prepare yourselves for battle. We leave after I have a word with my medicine cat. Until then, eat, and rest. We don't know what could be lurking in those woods. Brackenfur, I would like a word with you after this meeting. Anyways, everyone carry on regularly and wish your clanmates luck. We will attack before dawn!"


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 ** _The ThunderClan camp_**

Brackenfur followed Bramblestar into his den. The ThunderClan leader sat down, motioning with his tail for Brackenfur to do the same, then curling it neatly around his paws.

Brackenfur nervously cleared his throat. "Erm, so um..." He shuffled his paws, embarrassed.

Bramblestar chuckled. "Don't worry my faithful warrior. You are not in trouble."

The golden-brown warrior let out a sigh of relief. "Heh, sorry about that. You've never called me into your den, and I got a little nervous. So, what exactly is this all about?"

"From what Dovewing has told me," Bramblestar started. "Leafpool is being held in a, a _cage_... One that is built out of brambles. She said it stood up and everything, seems to be very carefully built."

Brackenfur tipped his head to the side. "Sound like the brambles were woven around sticks pushed into the ground... Must of had very long brambles across the top..." He murmured, lost in thought.

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "Um, Brackenfur, I'm still here."

The senior warrior jerked his head up, feeling felt hot under his pelt. "Oh, sorry! But anyway, what does any of this have to do with me?"

The dark tabby leader nodded. "Ah yes. You play an important role. I need you to figure out a way to get Leafpool out of the cage without making it collapse on top of her. It will be easier for the rogues to re-capture her if she is trapped under the brambles. Can you do that for me?"

Brackenfur nodded. "If there was a way to get her into the cage, there must be a way to get her out. The rogues couldn't of built it on top of her."

Bramblestar stood up. "Thank you Brackenfur. Go eat, rest, hunt do whatever you think will keep you calm and focused before the battle." He exited the den with the golden-brown warrior following close behind.

Jayfeather woke with a start. "Jeez how many rogues did that flea-pelt recruite?" He muttered.

"What did you dream about _Jay_?" Briarlight was enjoying her somewhat power over the medicine cat.

Jayfeather flatted his ears. "Nothing you need to worry about Briarlight." The gray tabby replied through gritted teeth.

"Jayfeather, you in there?" Came a voice from the enterance of the den.

Jayfeather turned his blind blue gaze to Briarlight. "Go get me a Magpie from the fresh-kill pile."

"B-but Jay-" Briarlight wanted to hear what important thing could be happening.

"No buts. Go get one, _now._

The crippled she-cat then began to drag herself towards the enterance of the den, muttering under her breath the entire way.

Jayfeather let out a sigh of relief. "Come in Bramblestar."

Bramblestar came through the enterance with his amber eyes sparkling with amusement. "The hunting patrols haven't brought back any Magpies."

The blind medicine cat nodded. "I am very aware of that."

"And since when do you let other cats call you Jay? I thought you only let Hollyleaf and Lionblaze call you nicknames."

Jayfeather flattened his ears. "I lost a bet..." Was his reply, not wanting to tell Bramblestar about his and Lionblazes carelessness and Briarlight getting in on information that she shouldn't of. "Anyway... The rogues patrol at sunrise, sunhigh, and sunset. It seems they go hunting at those times as well."

The ThunderClan leader and medicine cat continued to discuss for awhile longer.

 ** _Mysterious Forest_**

After she and Night got back to the bramble cage, Leafpool got inside and curled up in the middle of the contraption.

Night stared at her, though the tabby she-cat was unaware, her amber eyes were locked on the sun sinking down on the horizon. _She's just so beautiful... The way she talks, the way walks... How will I ever get over her?_

Leafpool stared at the last golden rays of the setting sun. The way it lit up the tree tops reminded her of watching sun sets in ThunderClan territory with her sister Squirrelflight. _Will I ever see her again? Or Thornclaw? Or my sons?_ She took a deep breath and told herself it was all going to be alright. Resting her muzzle on her paws, Leafpool closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 ** _The WindClan camp_**

Inside Onestar's den, the WindClan leader and deputy were in deep conversation.

"But Onestar, Rowanstar and Mistystar _do_ have a point. Attacking ThunderClan wouldn't exactly be justified." Harespring didn't want to start a war between the two clans.

Onestar growled. "I chose you as my deputy because I saw you as a wise warrior. I want you to lead my clan when I join StarClan. So I expect you to agree with _my_ reasons."

Harespring rolled his eyes. "You mean your unjustified reasons? I'm sorry Onestar but I don't agree with this battle. But I will support your choice."

The brown tabby nodded. "We will attack tomorrow when those fox-hearts are just waking up and when their first patrols move out. That's when they will least expect us to attack."

His deputy nodded understanding. "And who shall we bring?"

Onestar flicked his tail. "You take care of that. I'm going to let Krestrelflight know of the battle so he can prepare his herbs."

 ** _ThunderClan camp_**

Squirrelflight put Whitewing on guard duty. The ThunderClan warriors were settling down for the night. Stars shone brightly above. _Silverpelt is beautiful tonight_ Squirrelflight thought to herself and sighed. On nights like this, she and Leafpool would go for walks in the forest and go down to the lake. Both sisters agreed that the stars shone extra pretty reflected on the lake.

Squirrelflight was so lost in thought she didn't notice Bramblestar settle down by her until he rested his tail across her shoulders. "I noticed you were not in the den. I get cold without you."

The dark ginger she-cat looked into her mates eyes. Amber and green locked gazes. "I'm worried about my sister." She admitted.

Bramblestar nodded slowly. "I understand. Would you like to go on a walk together?"

Squirrelflight immediately felt her spirits lifting. "Race ya to the Sky Oak!" She took off towards the enterance of the stone hollow, racing past a suprised Whitewing.

The ThunderClan leader stood still for a moment then purred and took off after his mate.

Whitewing smiled to herself and chuckled. "Those two are somthing else.."

Soon, Bramblestar caught up to Squirrelflight and they ran side by side, in perfect sync. In the end, Squirrelflight pulled ahead and made it to the Sky Oak first.

Bramblestar slowed down to a trot. "You beat me once again." He panted.

Squirrelflight licked a paw and drew it over her ear. "It wasn't hard to beat a slow-slug." She teased.

Bramblestar growled playfully and leapt at her. The two play fought until Squirrelflight pinned the dark tabby.

"Beat ya again!"

Then the two just laughed and purred. They gazed at eachother, eyes pools of love.

"I love you Squirrelflight."

"I love you too ya stupid fur-ball." The dark ginger she-cat got off of her mate and flicked her ears towards the lake. "Come on, I want to show you something."

The two made their way across ThunderClan territory to the vast body of water. Squirrelflight settled down on the sandy shore with Bramblestar by her side. "Look at the stars reflected. They twinkle on the waves fo the water." She rested her head on Bramblestars shoulder.

Bramblestar put wrapped his tail around her. "Remember back when we made the journey to listen to what midnight would tell us? Back when I was an ordinary warrior and you were a care-free apprentice?"

Squirrelflight purred happily. "How could I forget? I thought you were the bossiest furball to ever walk the planet!"

The dark tabby chuckled. "At the beginning, I thought you were the most annoying she-cat I would ever meet. I got so frustrated when you pretty much black-mailed me into agreeing for you to come on the journey! But now, I wouldn't have it any other way." He licked Squirrelflights ears and she snuggled closer to him. The two continued to gaze at the stars, and for that time, all their problems seemed to disappear.


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey Hazelflight, to answer your questions yes in this story Breezepelt is dead and can escape the Dark Forest and come into the real world. And this story is not complete, if putting the Allegiances in the middle of the story confused you, I am sorry about that! I had nothing to do that day so I was like, why not? Also thank you for reviewing I appreciate it and now I am going to modify the chapter where I said Fernsong was Lilyhearts mate and change it to Snowbush, thanks for letting me know!**

Chapter 16

 ** _The ThunderClan camp_**

It was close to dawn. The clan was fully awake, tension in the air. Although this rescue mission didn't seem like a big deal to most cats, for whatever reason all of ThunderClan felt like the world depended on rescuing their former medicine cat. But what few cats knew, their world actually _was_ depending on Leafpools rescue.

Jayfeather was especially aware of this. As well as Bramblestar. Who knew what would happen if Breezepelt was able to manipulate the heart of amber? _Destruction to the clans..._ The blind medicine cat thought. _That's what._

The rescue patrol gathered at the thorn barrier. "ThunderClan, are we ready?" Bramblestar yowled to his warriors. Several approving yowls answer him back. The dark tabby flicked his tail, leading his warriors through ThunderClans forest territory.

Little did they know that WindClan was preparing themselves for a battle.

 ** _The WindClan camp_**

Harespring gathered the battling cats he had chosen the day before, which was all of WindClans warriors. Knowing that they would come back with injures and some warriors wouldn't be able to hunt, he sent out extra hunting patrols the night before.

Onestar nodded approvingly at his deputy. "I would do the same thing. Good choice in bringing all our warriors, we and those fox-hearts have almost the same amout of warriors. I want to win this battle, Harespring. I want to win with a burning passion."

Harespring cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We will be ready to move out at sunrise."

The WindClan leader nodded approvingly at his deputy once again. "Good. Very good."

 ** _Mysterious Forest_**

Leafpool awoke to pale darkness. _Must be close to dawn._ She decided. The tabby she-cat rose to her paws and arched her back in a long stretch.

"Awake already?" Came a friendly voice from outside the cage of brambles.

Leafpool purred. "Of course. Sleep can get boring, I like to watch the sunrise." She told Night.

The black tom shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "Um, Leafpool... I was wondering if you c-could tell me about the clans? Since I do want to join _your_ clan, ThunderClan right?"

Leafpool blinked at him. "Of course! You don't have to be embarrassed to ask, just ask! So what would you like to know?"

Nights emerald eyes sparkled and he immediately brightened. "Thanks, Leafpool! So I was wondering-" His mew was cut off as screeches split through the air. "What's going on?!" Night exclaimed.

In her cage, the tabby she-cat stood up, sniffing the air. Her amber eyes widened with surprise and joy. "ThunderClan! My clanmates have come to get me out of here!" She gasped happily.

"Will they attack me?" Night asked nervously. "I mean, I don't wanna get off to a rough start..."

Leafpool tried to comfort him. "You will be fine. If they attack you keep your claws sheathed and just yell, I'M ON YOUR SIDE, mkay?"

The tom was about to reply when two flashes of golden-brown fur shot out from the trees. Night found himself with his back to the ground being pinned by a cat with strength he had never felt before. _This must be how strong most clan-cats are._

"Thornclaw, Brackenfur!" Said a relived Leafpool.

Not easing his grip on Night, Thornclaw turned to Leafpool, happiness shone brightly in his amber eyes. "Glad to be here. Tell me Leafpool, did this fox-heart hurt you?" He asked, turning his gaze back on the black cat under him.

The tabby she-cat purred. "Well, took ya long enough! And no, Night did not hurt me. Please release him, he is my friend and wishes to join ThunderClan."

Narrowing his eyes with suspicion, Thronclaw climbed off of Night and ran over to the cage. He turned back to the green-eyed tom. "Do you know how to open this, or take it down at least?"

Night made his way over. "Y-yes I do. Um, excuse me, sorry..." He nudged Brackenfur to the side and pulled on the vine that made some of the brambles go outward like a twoleg door.

Leafpool leapt out of her prison and pressed herself against Thornclaw who covered the top of her head in licks. "I missed you so much!" She breathed.

"I missed you too."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, Leafpool and Thornclaw lost in eachothers eyes, Brackenfur feeling his heart expand with happiness at the sight of the two, and Night, tail drooped in sadness. But at the same time he was happy, the cat that he believes he is in love with is happy. _If only I could make her that happy..._

The silence was soon broken when Dovewing burst through the trees. "Guys, we need to get back to camp! WindClan is on their way to attack!" Turning around, she darted back into the trees, with the four cats following her.

 ** _The ThunderClan camp_**

The clan was silent. All of ThunderClan were anxiously waiting for the return of the rescue patrol. All around cats were pacing and clawing at the ground nervously.

It seemed to have happened in an instant. Birchfall, who was on watch/guard duty, let out a yowl. Then the stone hollow seemed filled with WindClan scent and cats.

 _Mouse-dung!_ Squirrelflight growled and leapt into battle. _Hurry up and get back Bramblestar!_ She was about to leap at the WindClan deputy Harespring but was knocked over by a dark shape.

"Crowfeather!" The ginger she-cat spat. "What is your problem!?"

"I don't have a problem!" Crowfeather hissed back, swiping at the deputies muzzle.

Squirrelflight hissed and clawed at his ears. "You know, I'm starting to think your used mates attitude is rubbing off on you!"

The dark gray tom was about to lunge for her throat when he was knocked off the she-cat by her mate, Bramblestar.

"Saved ya!" He said playfully and launched himself at Crowfeather.

Squirrelflight sighed with relief. Looking around, she saw ThunderClan slowly driving WindClan to the thorn barrier. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Squirrelflight saw somthing that made her want to leap into the air with pure happiness.

"Squirrelflight!"

"Leafpool!"

The sisters pressed up against eachother and purred. "Gone for a day feels like you've been gone for moons!"

Their moment was interrupted by a hiss and Leafpool was knocked to the ground by a long-haired black she-cat who was trying to claw the tabby's eyes out.

"I _HATE_ you! If it weren't for you, my son would be alive!" Nightcloud screeched.

Squirrelflight quickly leapt to her sisters aid and shouldered Nightcloud away.

"WindClan, retreat!" Came Haresprings yowl.

The remaining WindClan cats fled through the thorn barrier and out of the camp.

Squirrelflight turned back to her sister and gasped in shock. Leafpool was lying unconscious with blood seeping out of the socket of her left eye.

"Jayfeather, come quick!"


	19. Chapter 17

**Okay I just have to say a couple of things before this chapter begins. To start off, the reveiws on this story have been so sweet and I appreciate them so much. I know that at the beginning of this adventure it may have seemed pretty rushed and the quality wasn't the best, but now I am hoping that I'm getting better at writing and making this adventure more pleasing for anyone who is reading. One more thing and then I will stop rambling, I am a very busy person who has alot going on, I try to make chapters have at least 1k words each. It takes me awhile to complete chapters but I am doing my best and just, thanks so much! On with the story!**

Chapter 17

 ** _The ThunderClan camp_**

Squirrelflight paced anxiously inside of the medicine den. Every now and then she would ask how her sister is doing and would receive the same answer everytime. "We will just have to wait till she wakes up."

After what seemed like moons of waiting, Leafpool awoke. She blinked slowly and carefully, gazing at her surroundings. "W-what happened? Why can't I see out of my eye?" The tabby began to panic, scrambling to her paws.

Squirrelflight approached her sister calmly and slowly. "It's all going to be okay, just sit down and I will explain everything."

Leafpool settled uneasily back down. Squirrelflight began the story, "I'm sure you remember being taken by the rogues." Leafpool nodded. "So Bramblestar sent out a rescue patrol for you and that's how you came to be here. Anyway, while the patrol was out WindClan attacked and when the patrol returned with you Nightcloud blinded you in one eye."

Leafpool stared at her sister with her one good eye. "...Oh..I see..." A look of determination began to spread across the she-cat's face. "Well, I'm gonna go and speak with Brightheart now. Thank you for telling me Squirrelflight." She added, standing up and walking out of the medicine den.

"You're welcome..." Squirrelflight murmured. "I'll go find Jayfeather..."

 ** _The WindClan camp_**

The battered WindClan warriors returned to their camp with tails and heads drooped. Eyes dull and defeated.

Onestar limped over to his den, Harespring following close behind. Once in side his den, the WindClan leader leaned toward his deputy. "Listen, and listen carefully. I want to defeat ThunderClan and we _will_ defeat them, so what I want you to do is set up extra training sessions, mock fights, and speak with the senior warriors about battle tactics. Understood?"

Harespring nodded slowly. "I understand, but why must we deafeat ThunderClan? What do we have to prove to them? One of our cats could get killed in battle. Onestar, please tell me why!"

Onestar growled and narrowed his eyes. "If you must know, I am here to prove WindClan is not weak. _ThunderClan_ thinks we are weak. I will show them WindClan is just as strong and possibly stronger. That is what I have to prove. Now, be gone with you."

His deputy dipped his head reluctantly. "Yes Onestar."

 ** _The Mysterious Forest_**

"What in Tigerstar's name happened here?" A not-so happy Breezepelt demanded, staring at the empty bramble cage.

"W-well, somehow the tabby's clan tracked her here and attacked us. Th-they took her back." A dark haired tom stammered.

"But that could only mean...The power of the three...But how?" Breezepelt muttered under his breath. He cleared his throat and turned to the rogue. "That's fine. We have some new members of our crew coming to join us."

 ** _The ThunderClan camp_**

Leafpool poked her head inside of the warriors den. "Brightheart? You in here?" A moment later a scarred ginger and white face was roused from sleep.

"L-leafpool? Is that you?" Brightheart mewed, voice quiet and tired. "What do you need?"

She cleared her throat. "W-well, I am sure you are aware of this already but I am now blind in one eye. And I was hoping to get some advice from you.

The ginger-and-white she-cat purred and nodded, stumbling to her weary paws. She flicked her tail, signaling Leafpool to follow.

The two made their way into the forest, the sun making the tall ThunderClan trees cast shadows on the ground. They eventually made their way over to a small hill, which they sat upon and watched the sun's reflection slowly sink down on the sparkling lake.

Brightheart cleared her throat, disrupting the silence. "Well I guess I should start explaining some things to you. For starters, life is going to be different from now on. Without two eyes, you can't see certain angles in battle or your surroundings. But, really what I should say to begin with is to never give up. I will train you to adapt to one eye, but you can't give up. Have hope, have faith, tell yourself you _can_ do it and you _will_ do it. Your training will be difficult. You will feel challenged like you never have before. But, as I was saying, don't lose hope, because once you do, you are destined to fail."

Leafpool nodded determindly. "I understand. Thank you Brightheart. You are a true friend. But why did we have to come out into the forest so we could talk? Couldn't we have just stayed in camp?"

Brightheart chuckled. "Well I wanted you to see your new world. Everything may look the same, but nothing will be. Look around my friend, this place is full of challenges, of cats who have many advantages over you, a place where no one will believe in you until you prove yourself. Remember, I won't be easy on you. Because once you're locked in combat, claws won't be sheathed and cats will get on your blind side in ways I couldn't come up with. But, I believe that you can do this. Training starts when you are ready, so when you are just come and speak with me." She got up and began to the trek back to the stone hollow.

Still gazing out onto the lake, Leafpool sighed. "Oh StarClan, what does the future hold in store for me? What is going to happen? Is my kit really going to be apart of a prophecy saying that she will save the clans? Oh what do I do?" After what seemed like moons of being alone with her thoughts, gazing at the sinking sun, she soon felt the warmth of another cat take up the place Brightheart once sat.

"Hey, you alright?"

Leafpool looked into Night's emerald green eyes and sighed, turning back to towards the lake. "I don't know what I feel..."

Night cleared his throat. "W-well I spoke with Bramblestar and he said I could join ThunderClan, my training starts tomorrow."

The tabby she-cat looked back at Night with shining eyes. "That's great! So how are you liking it here?"

"So far so good. But not to be rude, maybe we should head back to camp, it's getting dark and both of us have a big day ahead of us." Night replied.

Leafpool nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's head back!"


	20. Chapter 18

**_Many moons later..._**

 ** _The ThunderClan camp_**

After many moons of training, Leafpool had mastered battling with one eye. Night had taken the warrior name of Nightshade after being the apprentice of Squirrelflight.

Today was a special day, Leafpool knew. Her kit was coming. Finally, after moons of waiting, the heart of amber would be born. A kit destined to grow up and save the clans, just as Firestar once did. A kit destined to be more powerful than the three. _My kit..._ Leafpool thought to herself. _My kit, is destined for something greater than the clans have ever seen._ Lying in the nursery, she knew that at this moment, her fathers fire would live on, in her kit, which I should probably mention is about to be born.

"Daisy!" The cream colored she-cat lifted her head which was resting on her paws. "Get Jayfeather!" Daisy's eyes widened and she dashed out of the nursery.

 _My fire lives on in your kit, my daughter. Raise her well, the fire lives on..._ Firestar's voice echoed in her head.

"I will, father..." Leafpool murmured as pain began to spread throughout her body. "I will..."

 ** _StarClan's hunting grounds_**

The cats of StarClan gathered around Firestar and Bluestar, waiting for them to speak. Every cat was murmuring to eachother, some nervous, others filled with new hope and determination.

Firestar raised his tail to signal for cats to quiet down. "Cats of StarClan, today is the day. The day the cat who is destined to save our clans and us is being born."

Yowls of approval filled the air, until Raggedstar stepped forward. "Might I ask, why does this cat have to save us? What? Are we so weak we can't protect ourselves from a threat we've already defeated? How is this cat going to be any different?" Murmurs filled the air again.

Bluestar stepped forward. "I see what you are saying Raggedstar. But don't be so near-sighted. This kit will grow up and be one of a kind. Smart, compassionate, confident, strong, and loyal. Now all cats here have shown all of these in the actions that lead you here, that showed you were worthy of being in StarClans ranks. But, this kit will have a far better understanding, leadership from the beginning. This kit will lead us to victory, trust me, Raggedstar. You'll see what she can do."

 ** _The Dark Forest_**

"Finally... Yes...Yes...Yes!" Breezepelt's eyes shone with determination.

"What's with you?" Mapleshade asked grumpily, scars from the Great Battle still standing out, the skin pink and shiny-looking.

Breezepelt turned toward the fading she-cat. "She is born... The so called _new fire that will save the clans_ is finally born!"

"If the cat that is destined to defeat us has been born, why are you happy about it?"

The black tom rolled his eyes. "Don't you see, this kit will grow up more powerful than the three! If we can change her destiny, we can make her destroy the clans!"

Mapleshade chuckled. "Maybe I was wrong about you." Her eyes darkened. "But if this goes wrong, we are all dead because of you and a plan that miserably failed." She got up from where she laying and walked into the shadows.

 ** _The ThunderClan camp_**

"She's beautiful... Just like you..." Thornclaw murmured. Leafpool purred, staring lovingly at the tiny kit suckling at her belly.

"What shall we name her?" Thornclaw looked at his mate with shining eyes. "Amberkit." Leafpool was surprised she said that. It was automatic and was almost as if she didn't say it, like somone controlled her voice. Thornclaw didn't seem to notice. His gaze travelled back over to his kit. "Amberkit.." He murmured.

Amberkit had a light ginger pelt with white paws. The tips of her fur and ears were a red-ish color. _She's beautiful.._ Daisy thought to herself. _I've never seen a kit like this.._ The cream-colored she-cat just shook it off. The kit seemed to have a strange aura as well, calming, leading, powerfull... But it was probably nothing, right? Daisy just shook out her fur and started grooming her pelt.

Jayfeather poked his head inside the nursery. "Thornclaw, it's time to leave and let Leafpool rest, you can visit her a little before sunhigh tomorrow."

Thornclaw sighed and nodded reluctantly. He licked the top of Leafpool's head and left the nursery.

"Um Daisy, I would like a word with Leafpool in private, could you leave for a minute or two please?" Jayfeather turned his pale cloudy eyes over to the she-cat.

"Of course, I'll go get me and Leafpool somthing to eat." With that, Daisy exitted the nursery and began to make her way over to the fresh kill pile.

Jayfeather turnes back to the tabby queen. "So this kit...She is the one.." Leafpool nodded, knowing Jayfeather couldn't see she added; "Yes she is.. I can feel it. Her name is Amberkit."

Jayfeather chuckled. "Hmm, I wonder what her warrior name will be." He said sarcastically. "I don't know Jayfeather, maybe Amberheart? Oh I know! Amberfoot!"

The mother and son laughed together. Soon Amberkit snuggled into her Leafpools fur and fell asleep.

"Goodbye Jayfeather, and thank you. You aren't too bad once cats get used to you."

"Not too bad yourself mother. Take care of my sister." He exitted the nursery, still chuckling lightly.

Leafpool curled around her kit, resting her head on her paws. "My sweet, sweet she-kit. I love you." She then drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of the nursery, a black she-cat with emerald green eyes appeared. Stars shone in her pelt and she walked over to Leafpool so lightly it seemed like she was walking on air.

"Hello there little sis. My name is Hollyleaf. Just wanted to let you know, I'll be looking for you from now on. I'll always be here when you need me."

Hollyleaf turned her head and saw Daisy making her way back to the nursery with fresh kill from the returning hunting patrol in her jaws.

"Love you sis, take care of my brothers, and my best friend, Cinderheart. And remember, I'll repay you by looking out for you as well. Goodbye."

The black she-cat dissapeared as Daisy returned to the nursery.


End file.
